The Ineffable and Everlasting
by London Doghouse
Summary: Macavity has plans to prove that the Everlasting Cat does not exist by making the Jellicle Tribe forget their Ineffable Names. After disrupting the Jellicle Ball Munkustrap and the other Cats must save Deuteronomy and stop Macavity before its too late.
1. Prologue

__

Hello all. For those who have maybe read parts of this story before I'm just letting you know that I've started to rewrite it and that's why it's being republished. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first; and if you're new to this story - enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: **

"**Without an Ineffable Name…"**

* * *

It was the morning of the day before the Jellicle Ball and a fine wind fluttered through the streets of London. It was a cloudy day; but a gentle one, and Jellicle Cats had gone out to spend time sunning themselves on fences; or under a commonly shrub. In Wycombe Square Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie were spying on a Pollicle with a diamond collar. Down in Brompton Munkustrap surveyed the shuffle below from an apartment ledge above the street. In Hyde Park Ex Cetera and Electra were chasing leaves. Everyone was relaxing in expectation of the Jellicle Ball the following evening.

In a townhouse in Bolton Gardens the Rum Tum Tugger was searching high and low for his housemate, and friend, the magical Mr Mistoffelees. He could hardly remember what he had planned on asking the black cat; but after searching his favourite places decided it would be his mission to locate the easily untraceable Jellicle. He searched up on the roof and down by the fireplace; in the cabinet beneath the stairs and even behind the towel rack in the second bathroom. Yet the small feline was nowhere to be found. Rum Tum Tugger kept his human family in agony as he mewled to go inside and out for most part of the day.

Mistoffelees, long before, had known the Rum Tum Tugger was looking for him. He stayed perched precariously on the back fence; covered by an overhanging vine; where he slept comfortably and peacefully throughout the morning.

'If only all days could be like today,' he said to himself; whiskers twitching. Living with Tugger had always been difficult. He watched the curious main coon tom run outside; dart his head around excitedly, then sprint off to the main street; shouting 'I heard you by the mailbox! There is no escape!' His face was beaming with pleasure.

With a flick of his tail Mistoffelees sent the quiet purr of his voice into the upstairs bedroom; where Tugger would dash to next once he found nothing near the mailbox. Mistoffelees was a most extraordinary cat; understanding and having a knack for magic, so the act of making his voice heard in far away places was easy. At times he could also disappear and reappear suddenly; and conjure up light and colour from his paws.

He stretched his legs and clawed at the fence; changing position so his tail was in the sun. It was then that a peculiar smell wafted across the small courtyard and under his nose. It was quite unpleasant; so unpleasant in fact that he had to move. As he did so he caught sight of something black in the garden below. It darted behind a nearby shrub with a hiss.

'Who's there?' he asked; balancing on his toes and he peered down.

The bushes below were still for a moment as Mistoffelees peered into their depths. Nothing. And then nothing for a long moment afterwards.

Then, quite suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and turned to see the large filthy bodies of two Hench Cats launch themselves at him. Taken by surprise Mistoffelees fell from the fence and into the neighbouring houses garden. The Hench Cats landed on top of him; pinning him down with their flea-ridden and matted bodies. It was like being smothered by the dead carcass of a Pollicle. The Hench Cats pinned his paws and knotted his tail. The magical cat could do nothing but struggle.

'Hello, magical Mr. Mistoffelees,' a dry, maniacal voice said.

Mistoffelees looked up and gasped, 'Macavity! I thought I smelt something rotten!'

'Oh, we're feisty today,' Macavity replied, 'I like that in my victims.' Macavity, commonly called the Hidden Paw, was a master of deceit and crime. He cupped Mistoffelees' face in his clawed paw and stroked his muzzle softly. He seemed rapt on a thought of some kind – one that Mistoffelees had no desire to know. The cat known as the Napoleon of Crime looked even more dastardly then the last time they had met; when Grizabella had been reborn. His thick ginger coat was unkempt with knots in his tail. His uncombed whiskers were crooked and the gleam of insanity, which had been there since his birth, had become much more infused into the features of his domed head. He was the pure personification of madness.

'Let me go!' Mistoffelees screeched, struggling beneath the Hench Cats. If only he could release his tail he could call for the Rum Tum Tugger…

'Now now,' Macavity grinned, 'I'm just here for a little chat. I promise I won't hurt you – too much' he laughed, 'although one can never be sure. I've never tried this before so it might hurt you a great deal. I've honestly never known what happens to a cat when he cannot remember his Ineffable Name.'

'What?' Mistoffelees cried; not liking where this conversation of sorts was going. His fur prickled.

'You know, don't you Mistoffelees?' Macavity continued, 'it is common to you prancing Jellicle cats, isn't it? Tell me again of those fascinating Jellicle laws; and that ridiculous Everlasting Cat you all seem to believe in.' Macavity was swaying as he spoke; his ginger mane rolling back and forth. His black eyes were fixed on Mistoffelees; who found himself being drawn to them against his will. He was being hypnotized.

'Without an Ineffable Name, a Jellicle cannot be reborn,' Mistoffelees replied.

'Without an Ineffable Name a Jellicle cannot be reborn?' Macavity repeated, 'well, how amazing is that! Because you see, Conjuring cat, I can see into your mind, yes right now, and I am looking at your Ineffable Name.'

'My Ineffable Name?' Mistoffelees said, dazed and trance-like. His mind was screaming but his body would not move. He was paralysed and lost; fearing the worst and being able to do nothing except look into those blazingly violent eyes. He inwardly shuddered.

'It's such a pretty name,' Macavity said, running his paws along Mistofelees shoulders; his claws pulling at the cats black fur, 'but since I am unable to speak it unless you tell me, there is only one thing left for me to do – and that is to make you forget it. I may as well go ahead and ask though,' Macavity grinned, hypnotizing Mistoffelees further, 'tell me your Ineffable Name.'

Mistoffelees; with all the strength he had, forced out one solitary word, 'No!' The act of saying it weakened him.

'Tell me.'

'…no…'

Macavity pulled the black cat towards him violently; wrapping himself around the tom. His body was alive with heat and poison. 'Well then; it looks like it shall be lost to you _forever_. I can't have your magical ways interfering with my plans for tonight, after all.'

Mistoffelees said nothing; but felt the sting of salty tears leak from his eyes. What was he supposed to do? His Ineffable Name was burning inside his head; that secret name that no cat would ever know, and there Macavity was looking at it; defiling it with his knowledge; sucking it from him like liquid through a straw.

Then Macavity raised his paw, balled it into a fist, and struck Mistoffelees in the head. The magical cat swayed on the spot before another harsh blow sent his mind spinning into blackness. As he passed out he saw Macavity's face grinning down at him; and then is disappeared as his eyes fell shut.

He lied there in the garden for hours until he was found.

'Mistoffelees?' a small voice was saying, 'Mistoffelees wake up…'

As he opened his eyes the foggy and unfocused world seemed too bright to Mistoffelees and he turned onto his side. His protégé, Quaxo, a small black cat with white paws, was looking down at him with such a sorrowful look on his face that Mistoffelees half expected to hear someone had been murdered.

'Good grief, are you okay?' Quaxo cried in alarm, licking his master's face. Quaxo was an excitable young tom and was prone to rambling, 'I was so worried! What the hell happened to you? Did you fall off the fence? That wasn't very smart. This garden smells terrible. Can you walk? I can carry you!'

'Calm down,' Mistoffelees said to him, 'you are far too energetic. I must think for a moment.'

'Think?' Quaxo replied; seeing the fearful expression on his master's face. He put a paw on the sleek cat's shoulder comfortingly, 'think about what? What are we thinking about?'

Mistoffelees searched his brain, trying to remember what had happened to him, and whether or not he really had fallen off the fence. His mind was blank; as though a portion of his afternoon had been ripped from his memory. His head was thudding painfully and in that state it was too hard to think for longer than a minute.

Quaxo was about to open his mouth and say something but he shut it. He watched Mistoffelees, with his eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly. Quaxo had always found the magical cat quite interesting; and not just because he was the Conjuring Cat the tribe so dearly loved. Quaxo loved his feline habits; the habits only he and Tugger knew since they were around him so often. They way his whiskers twitched as he watched a bird prancing in water, the way he rolled in the grass on a warm summer day, the sound of his voice as it echoed around his home – what a beautiful voice it was! – and the way his chest slowly heaved as he sat in quiet contemplation.

Quaxo smiled at this beautiful cat in front of him; and unable to help himself, nuzzled his neck softly with his cheek. He regretted it afterwards when Mistoffelees opened his eyes and looked at him scornfully.

'It is hard to think with you around,' Mistoffelees sighed regrettably.

'Indeed!' Quaxo replied; grinning broadly, 'and I am always around myself, so I never get a moment's peace!' Mistoffelees smiled and Quaxo's cheeks flushed, 'you never told me if you were all right.'

Mistoffelees paused; and without wanting to worry his young assistant said, 'I am fine.'

But inwardly he cried; for when he had closed his eyes and thought about it; even if it was just for a moment – Mistoffelees could not recall the beautiful word, the silent whisper, the magical and hidden secret, which was the thought of his Name.

He had forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1: Hearts on Fire

**Chapter One:**

**"Hearts on Fire"**

* * *

Bombalurina was among the first to arrive at the Junkyard. She slunk effortlessly through a column of old pipes; rusty and decayed; and paused at the edge of a sheet of tin before poking her head out into the gloom. The old car was still as it was; if not older and more worn, and the large tyre next to it was untouched. Nobody seemed around – apart from her.

'Jellicle Cats come out tonight,' a whispered lyric came from across the other side of the yard. In the darkness Bombalurina could see the twin shadows of Coricopat and Tantomile. They had spotted her long before she arrived and held their paws out to her in greeting. She came forward into the yard and looked up at the moon. The luminous white orb, partially covered with cloud, would bare witness to the frenzied dancing soon to follow. Her scarlet fur lit up under the stars like a bonfire; for all the junkyard to see.

'Bombalurina,' a voice said from behind. The Scarlet-Queen smiled when she saw Demeter appear from the shadows, 'it's so good to see you.' As Demeter spoke she looked around skittishly. She had always been that way – ever since Macavity's exile. She sensed him everywhere; even when she was sleeping; but the Jellicle Ball was always stressful to her. Ever since the time of Fanciful the Whimsical Cat. The Jellicles had not spoken of it for years; but they still remembered that terrible night. It went unsaid.

'How is Jemima?' Bombalurina asked, 'she is becoming quite the young Queen. I have noticed many eyes fancying her these days.' She looked over her shoulder to where Alonzo had just revealed himself and grinned cheekily. 'If I'm not careful she will steal all my beauty – yours too. You are her mother after all.'

Demeter smiled warmly, 'Jemima spends most of her time with Victoria or Ex Cetera; and sometimes even Rumpleteazer! She hardly thinks of finding a mate and sometimes I think she doesn't want one at all. It's a shame.'

'Still obsessed with the Rum Tum Tugger?'

'Does this displease you?' Demeter grinned.

'Of course not!' Bombalurina hissed; but pouted all the same. She would never openly admit she had been in love with the Rum Tum Tugger for years.

Just then Munkustrap, the Tribe Protector, joined them in the clearing and said, 'Jemima is too much like her mother; afraid of commitment and used to being alone,' he smiled down at Demeter; but it was a forced smile. He and the Gold-Black Queen had been part of an on-off relationship for years; they even shared a kitten – Jemima – but Demeter had problems with being close to another tom-cat. Munkustrap blamed this entirely on Macavity; but was willing to continue on in whatever manner Demeter chose.

Munkustrap's other kitten, Pouncival, was as much like him as a monkey was to a lion. The young tom was still full of mischief and spent most of his days doing acrobatics with Tumblebrutus and showing off. There were no leadership qualities in him at all. Pouncival was a free spirit; and as such, much more interested in having fun rather than being dependable.

Dancing had begun in the middle of the junkyard now; and cats where singing to one another against a backdrop of beautiful music. Victoria danced gracefully with her mate, Admetus, while Tumblebrutus and Olivia shared a quiet turn upon the tyre. Soon Electra and Ex Cetera had joined in; Plato danced between them; and Pouncival was doing cartwheels and jumping jacks across the floor.

When the Rum Tum Tugger arrived; followed closely by Mistofelees and Quaxo, the younger Queens squealed with delight and raced forward to fawn over the flirtatious Main Coon.

'Ladies, please,' Tugger said suavely, 'we have all night; and there's plenty of _this_ cat to go around,' He tickled Ex Cetera's chin and winked at her. She practically melted into a puddle of glue on the floor.

'Later Dem,' Bombalurina said, staring at Tugger, 'I have a heart to set on fire.'

The years newest generation of kittens had absolutely no interest in the Rum Tum Tugger; which many found completely unbelievable. The female kittens; Blockbuster, Alicember and Maryweather considered him with upturned noses before prancing away. Their interest lied in the brooding loyal stride and remarkable stories of Munkustrap, the striped grey tabby, whom none of them dared to approach unless he asked them to. Munkustrap, flattered by the attention, was more than happy to regale them with stories of the Rumpus Cat and Pollicle Dogs. The male kittens, whose names were Beeswax, Dorian and Scratchamillian, doted on Bombalurina as though she were a coveted prize.

The Rum Tum Tugger had also produced his own offspring – Rocky Tam Tam; but nobody quite knew exactly who his mother was; she was certainly not from the Tribe. The young kitten had the unusual habit of reading books; which Tugger simply could not stop him from doing. It also went without saying that Rocky Tam Tam was no where near as charming as his father. The kitten largely went unnoticed.

'Munkustrap! Munkustrap!' the kittens cried, 'tell us about Macavity! Tell us about the Glamour Cat!'

'Oh, I'm rather busy now,' Munkustrap replied, 'I must scout the perimeter before we begin. Perhaps…Cassandra?' he looked at the beautiful Abyssinian with pleading eyes.

'Certainly not!' she hissed. She had never much been a fan of kittens; and had none herself. When they approached her for stories she would always bat them away with a paw. She never knew what to say.

'I'll help you scout the yard, Munkustrap!' Dorian announced; standing on his claws and hissing. He was Admetus and Victoria's son; and had inherited some of the same genes as Admetus' alter ego – the Rumpus Cat. He was fierce – but dim witted.

'We'll help too!' the female kittens chimed in; falling over one another friskily as they pursued him away from the Ball.

* * *

Mistoffelees watched on from inside a large pipe as the dancing became more and more frenzied. He could see Quaxo somewhere in the middle; grinning broadly as he turned and kicked; generally having the time of his life. Mistoffelees scanned the dancers for Tantomile and Coricopat; and acknowledging that neither of them seemed at all suspicious or alert; rested his head on his paws and sighed.

In fact as he watched the two Psychic Cats he had to frown. As Tantomile and Coricopat were twins they had a lot in common and moved gracefully together as one cat, and sensed the same things. Tonight, though, their dancing was terrible. They could not keep up with one another and they danced out of time. Where once they were symmetrical right down to the point of their paws they now seemed to lack coordination.

'Coricopat,' Mistoffelees asked when the tom came near, 'there is something amiss with you and your sister tonight. What is it?'

'You noticed?' Coricopat replied; looking up at his sister skittishly. It appeared he was trying to read her mind, or some expression on her face, but sighed regrettably when he didn't find what he was looking for. 'It's terrible, Mistoffelees,' he cried.

'What?'

'I can no longer sense my sister as I once used to,' Coricopat replied, 'it happened today. We took a long snooze on the fence in front of our home, and when I awoke it was like our connection had been severed and the extra bit of knowledge we both share, that psychic connection, was lost.'

The fur on Mistoffelees back stood on end at this revelation, 'you can no longer predict things? Both you and Tantomile?'

'Nothing,' Coricopat replied, 'when Old Deuteronomy arrives tonight we plan to ask for advice.'

The two toms were soon interrupted, 'Mistoffelees!' Quaxo cried while running over to his side, 'come and dance with me, please! Everyone else wants you to as well!'

'No thank you,' the Conjuring Cat replied. His thoughts were much too preoccupied with what Coricopat had told him.

'But you love dancing! Your fouetté turns are amazing! And the mating dance will be starting soon. We're having it early this year.' He nudged Mistoffelees delicately; hinting that he planned to mate with him.

'Not right now, Quaxo,' Mistoffelees said once again; trying to bat the younger tom away. Although the mating dance, with Quaxo, sounded rather nice to him at that moment. He flicked his black ears while thinking about it; his cheeks reddening, and hoped Coricopat was not curiously suspicious. You never could tell with him and his sister.

'You're still thinking about earlier today, aren't you?' Quaxo asked; rolling down next to Mistoffelees and putting his paws around his neck cheekily.

'Not at this exact moment…' Mistoffelees replied; but he said nothing further and buried his head into his side.

Quaxo, having his advances thrown back firmly in his face; sighed while smiling and went back to join in with the dancing. He would have Mistoffelees eventually; he knew, but the Conjuring Cat was simply too shy.

'I know I'm not psychic anymore, 'Coricopat stated, 'but I'm fair certain Quaxo has the hots for you. _Bad_.'

* * *

Et Cetera gave a great sigh as she flopped down on the ground. She had just danced up a firestorm with Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Olivia and now she was completely spent. She smiled broadly, loving every minute of the ball and wanting it to last forever. She arched her back and stretched out her claws, pawing the ground, then joined Electra and Plato who were playing in an upturned dishwasher.

'Plato,' she cooed with mischief, 'you're not going to run for the hills screaming if Macavity shows up this year again, are you?'

Electra laughed, 'nobody likes a scaredy cat!'

'Even Demeter can take on Macavity and she has some serious issues; and Jemima would never settle for someone like you. You're not strong enough,' Et Cetera added with a giggle.

Plato, a tall white and brown patchy tom, turned his nose up at them and batted Et Cetera with his paws. The mere mention of Macavity made him uneasy; and it reminded him off the past when Fanciful the Whimsical Cat had died. He shook his head; not wanting to think about it.

'Grow up, Et Cetera,' he said with a slight hiss and stalked away. Truthfully, though, Et Cetera was right. He was weak when it came to the threat of Macavity; and Jemima would most certainly never return his affections – especially when someone strong and noble like Alonzo was pursuing her.

'Are you all right?' Cassandra asked him as she approached from her hiding spot in the shadows. She had been watching the display quietly, 'those young Queens don't know what they are saying. They weren't around back then. They don't know what happened to you.'

'I know, I know,' Plato replied, 'but the memory…'

'Is just a memory,' Cassandra replied, 'I know I could count on you if a giant Pollicle came rushing into the Junkyard with its teeth snapping all over the place. Don't worry so much. Now let's go have some fun.'

The cats were beginning to pair off now and the frolicking became slow. Quaxo sought out Mistoffelees and nuzzled next to him while Munkustrap went in search of Demeter. Jemima, approached by George, lied down with him next to Coricopat and Ex Cetera. The music in the air slowly faded as the Jellicle cats, now enraptured with want and need, found their own quiet spots in the junkyard. Some jumped inside cars; some burrowed under a pile of scrap metal; and others simply rolled about under the moon.

Alonzo oversaw the playful and excited picture before him; noticing the pairs with artful curiosity. More often than not a kitten or two was born from this interaction and he always tried to remember who had been with whom. Out the corner of his eye he saw Jemima slink away with George; and although she looked over her shoulder towards him, he did not have the heart to look at her. When he saw Quaxo, his younger brother, with Mistoffelees he did raise an eyebrow in mild interest; then politely looked away.

_I knew it._ He thought. _Quaxo you shameless brother!_

* * *

'Oi! Come on, Teazah! Hurry up!' Mungojerrie shouted; grabbing his sibling and mate by the arm and pulling her up onto the fence. He looked back as she ran on in front. A dozen or so Great Dane Pollicles, probably more, thundered down the sidewalk in hot pursuit of the notorious cats. 'Go! Go!' Mungojerrie shouted. The dogs were frothing with a devilish hunger; sending drool and foam flying like a sprinkler as their massive muzzles juggled to and fro.

'I am goin'!' she hissed, 'stop hittin' my bum like that!' she half swatted at him as they fled. 'Ah, crap! I wish we'd never agreed to this!'

'It doesn't matter now!' Mungojerrie shouted; 'just keep going!' The panic-stricken Jellicles sprinted down the fence with artful precision; not once stumbling on the narrow space.

They lead the Pollicles down the cobbled street while keeping themselves out of biting range. The Junkyard was three blocks away but it seemed like an eternity. All Macavity had asked of them was to get the Pollicles to the Jellicle Ball and he would take care of the rest. At the time it had seemed simple enough; but Macavity had failed to mention that the dogs were untrained and starved for food.

Rumpleteazer would have said no to the Boss; but he had threatened to take their Ineffable Names and kill them, and even she believed in the Everlasting Cat and was not willing to part with it. Mungojerrie had, in the beginning, flat out refused; but it was hard for them to say no to their father.

'Over there!' Mungojerrie shouted; pointing to a large gate and fence on the other side of an intersection. It was boarded up and locked with a thick chain; but beyond it was the Junkyard. The carcasses of striped cars stacked atop one another came into view like giant pillars of Jellicle royalty.

They pushed their legs faster and ran straight across the road; completely ignoring the cars coming from each way. A horn beeped aggressively and tyres screeched around them. The smell of rubber filled the air. A human hung his head out the window and shook a fist but the thieving cats were unharmed.

'Ooh yeah!' Mungojerrie cawed, 'dangerous cats!'

'Notorious cats!' Rumpleteazer added with a high giggle.

They slammed into the wired gate and started clawing their way up with the intention of climbing over. When they saw the Pollicles on the other side of the street their smiles were quickly wiped from their faces. Mungojerrie suddenly got his foot caught in a groove of the fence.

'Oi, come on Jerrie!' Rumpleteazer cried; glancing back at the advancing Pollicles. They were mere seconds away and at any moment would reach the gate; and the two calico cats were only half way up.

'My foot! It's stuck!' Mungojerrie cried; desperately attempting to pull it out of the fence. The wire had wrapped around it tightly. As cat burglars they had quite extensive knowledge in opening locked doors and deactivating alarms; but when it came to a foot caught in a fence there was nothing more to be done except to pull. Mungojerrie cursed his bad luck and blamed his ill fortune on Macavity.

Rumpleteazer, abandoning her brother, climbed the rest of the fence and balanced on its edge. She was out of harms way but would inevitably see her beloved mate get shredded to pieces if he failed to save himself.

'Hurry Jerrie! They're comin'!'

The Pollicles, having waited for the cars to drive off, bounded across the asphalt with gigantic, inhumane leaps. The orange, black and white morsel in front of them was almost maddening and the thought of sinking their teeth into the creature fuelled the fire in their athletic legs. The dog leading the pack opened his jaws; inches away from Mungojerrie; ready to clamp down hard when his teeth hit the soft fur. He could practically taste the blood of the feline running down his throat.

'I got it!' Mungojerrie shouted; and with as much skill as a monkey, his foot slid free and he climbed gracefully up the gate – but not before the Pollicle wrapped his jaw around the tip of his tail and yanked out a tuft of fur. He yelped with pain. The siblings dropped down into the Junkyard hooting and cheering with their own success.

'You bloody clown!' Rumpleteazer cried, 'you 'ad me worried, you did!'

'Love you, Sis!' Mungojerrie grinned seductively.

'You're so brave! I could take you right 'ere and now! I can hardly restrain myself!'

'You make me crazy when you talk like that,' Mungojerrie replied, growling at her. He slapped Rumpleteazer on the hind and she giggled childishly. As the Pollicles gnashed and barked on the other side of the fence Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer shouted and sang as they danced around in circles taunting them. They were still fuelled by the adrenaline of the chase and the fact that the first half of their mission was over.

In the shadows of the junkyard the Hidden Paw watched them with a sly smile. His time had almost come.


End file.
